A need exists at the American Dental Association Health Foundation for a scanning electron microscope (SEM) with capabilities for energy dispersion x-ray microanalysis spectroscopy (EDS or EDAX) and for secondary ion mass spectroscopy (SIMS). These needs arise from the dental materials and devices standardization program, from the biomaterials science developmental programs for improved and/or new biomaterials, and from the basic science studies of caries and embryological development.